


Thinking of You

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Smooching, annoying next door neighboor erwin, daughter isabel, its levi so there will be some, single dad Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: It had become a regular thing for Erwin to come over and help Isabel with her homework. Homework help became staying for dinner, which became coming over to watch Isabel on those random days she had off from school, sitting at Levi’s kitchen table in a suit, one computer open on client documents and another right next to it for video chatting with said clients.It was a series of developments which Levi had despised at first, but had since come to expect as a part of his day. It seemed that despite Erwin being a nuisance, Levi had grown fond of him.Yet another thing he spent far too much time thinking about.(My eruri secret valentine gift tosayloni!)





	

The day was balmy and bright, and absolutely perfect for doing laundry. Which is what Levi was in the middle of, taking his time to breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the sunshine as he did it. He couldn’t help but think about how lucky he and Isabel were to finally have their own house in the suburbs, even if the mortgage payments were hell. It got them away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

It was nice living here.

“You know they have machines for that now.”

Except for the neighbor.

Levi’s mood immediately went sour and he aggressively snapped the wrinkles out of the wet towel in his hands before hanging it over the line.

“Erwin,” Levi greeted tersely.

“Of course,” Erwin continued, oblivious to Levi’s annoyance, “the benefits of air drying your laundry are two-fold. Not only do you save money and energy, but the gradual exposure to local allergens will--”

For fucks sake, the kid never shut up.

Of course, Levi used the term kid loosely.

Erwin was only seven years younger than Levi himself. But he was a fortunate fuck. His parents, apparently, moved to Florida for retirement a few years ago, leaving Erwin the car, the house, the run of the family business, and what seemed like the whole damn world on a silver platter.

And Levi hated him for it.

“--get home?”

“Huh?”

“Isabel. Do you know when she’ll get home?”

“Soon I imagine.”

That was another thing Levi hated about Erwin. Everyone in the neighborhood thought he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

And so, unfortunately, did Isabel.

“Papa, I’m home!”

Speak of the devil.

“Welcome back, Iz--”

“Erwin!” she squealed, ignoring her father. She threw her backpack at Levi’s feet and ran over to the part of the fence Erwin was peering over.

Levi frowned and shook out another towel.

“Hello, Isabel.” Erwin smiled warmly at her. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“Uh huh!”

“What did you have for lunch?”

“Pizza!”

“Me too!”

Levi rolled his eyes, trying not to be bothered by how well Erwin got along with Isabel and failing.

They were still chatting when Levi hung the last towel over the line and heard the phone ring. He sighed and went to answer it, hoping it wasn’t work.

“Isabel, I have to go to work,” he announced when he went back into the yard, “so we have to find you a babysitter.”

“Whaaat?” she cried. “Why can’t I just stay home like I always do?”

“Because that’s too long to be by yourself,” he answered as he quickly pulled all the towels from the line and shoved them back in the laundry basket.

Isabel was only alone for about five hours when he worked third shift. He came home in time to wake her and send her to school, then he went to work first shift, getting home well before she did. True, he slept once he was sure she was home from school safe and had dinner prepared for her, so he wasn’t _exactly_ watching her, but he _was_ there in case she needed anything.

“Not fair,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. She shuffled slowly behind him as he went to the house, determined to make this as hard on him as possible.

“Levi, if I may,” Erwin said.

Levi wanted to say ‘You may not’, but by the time he turned around to answer Erwin had already jumped the fence and was walking towards them.

Levi was going to have to invest in building a higher fence.

“Why don’t you let me watch Isabel?”

“No.”

Levi’s abrupt answer gave him pause, but it didn’t stop him from speaking again after a few moments.

“Please, if you let me watch Isabel she can stay home, an environment you know she will be safe in. And you already know me, so--”

Levi scoffed. “Just because you’re my neighbor.”

“I won’t charge.”

“She has homework.”

“Which I will make sure she does.”

“She hasn’t had dinner yet.”

“I know my way around a kitchen. Or at least a takeout menu,” he chuckled.

“I don’t think--”

“Please, papa, please?!”

Levi looked from his excited, bouncing daughter to the tall, smug asshole beaming down at him.

“ _Fine._ ”

+++++

Levi was exhausted.

After supervising second shift he had started immediately on his regular third shift hours. Thankfully they had let him go an hour early from that so he could at least attempt to get some extra rest before he had to be up and at the factory again for first shift. Levi just hoped the asshat that called off on second yesterday wouldn’t do so again today. He wasn’t sure if he could do another three shifts in a row without maiming himself on one of the machines.

Sighing, Levi pulled into the driveway - car parked crookedly but he didn’t have a single fuck to give to fix it - and trudged into the house. Everything was dark except for the light of the television coming from the family room.

Erwin had probably forgotten to turn it off before he went home.

Or so Levi thought, but to his surprise Erwin was still there, sacked out with his head resting on the back of the couch. It was two in the morning. Levi had told him he could leave at midnight once he was sure Isabel was asleep. So why was he still here?

He was about to shake Erwin awake and tell him to get out, but stopped himself when he saw Isabel curled up next to Erwin in her favorite blanket, snoring lightly as she slept.

Oh.

Levi ran his hand through his hair and scratched at his undercut. He supposed he could let them sleep for now. Isabel seemed comfortable. And Erwin, when he was quiet, was actually half decent to look at.

Levi eyes widened and he took a step back.

What the _fuck?_

He was definitely exhausted.

He _must_ be if he was having those thoughts about this moron. Levi sighed as he turned off the television and went to the kitchen. He would brew himself some tea to unwind and get his head on straight. Then he would boot Erwin out.

It was only a few minutes until Levi had a cup of tea in his hand, blowing on the hot liquid so he can take a sip without burning his mouth.

“You’re back.”

So much for having that chance to unwind.

Levi turned and watched as Erwin walked into the kitchen yawning and running his hand through his messy hair.

“How was Isabel?” he asked, berating himself for how much effort it took not to look at where the bottom of Erwin’s shirt was riding up his torso.

“An absolute angel.”

Levi snorted. Of course she would be for Erwin.

“Well, thank you,” he dismissed, returning to his tea.

“Anytime,” Erwin said, lingering.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Need something?”

“I was wondering…”

If Erwin expected to be paid after all Levi would gladly do it with a swift kick to his ass.

“...No, it’s nothing.”

“Okay?”

“Call me if you need anything, Levi,” Erwin said as he left.

Levi could have sworn he saw Erwin wink.

He was definitely, _very_ exhausted.

+++++

He wasn’t the next time it happened, though. Or the time after that.

“There something wrong with your eye?” Levi asked Erwin a few weeks later after he had spent far too much time thinking about it.

“I’m sorry?” Erwin replied, looking up from the homework he was correcting.

It had become a regular thing for Erwin to come over and help Isabel with her homework. Erwin may have been an insufferable brat, but he was also a smart one, so Levi had grudgingly agreed to Erwin’s presence every afternoon. Homework help became staying for dinner, which became coming over to watch Isabel on those random days she had off from school, sitting at Levi’s kitchen table in a suit, one computer open on client documents and another right next to it for video chatting with said clients.

It was a series of developments which Levi had despised at first, but had since come to expect as a part of his day. It seemed that despite Erwin being a nuisance, Levi had grown fond of him.

Yet another thing he spent far too much time thinking about.

“Your one eye. It...twitches a lot.”

Erwin blinked at Levi, then smiled. “Only when I’m around you.”

He winked. This time Levi was sure of it.

And that made him start thinking all over again.

+++++

Thinking things like ‘Maybe I should just push him over a fucking cliff’ or ‘Do bears eat stupid blonde people?’

Because Erwin was a privileged, upstart shitstain, and Levi had momentarily forgotten. Erwin had managed to charm Levi just like he had the rest of the neighborhood. Which was probably why the loud music coming from Erwin's house was _still_ going well after midnight.

Levi growled as another wave of bass vibrated his bedroom.

Isabel was a heavy sleeper - nothing could wake her short of a firm shake by the shoulders or sudden bright light once she was out - but it wasn’t even the possibility of waking Isabel that ticked him off about this the most. Or that fact that he wasn’t getting any sleep himself. What _really_ did it was that he was not as irritated with Erwin as he wanted to be, as he _should_ be.

It was because he was exhausted. That was what Levi told himself as he got out of bed and shoved his feet in his slippers, crept downstairs and over to Erwin’s house.

But that was hardly a good excuse anymore.

When Levi got to Erwin’s door he didn’t bother knocking, it was unlocked so he just barged right in. He wove his way through the house, following the music to Erwin’s living room where he found Erwin and some friends loitering on the couches there.

“Levi!” Erwin shouted when he spotted him, sitting up from where he was lounging on the couch.

His friends echoed Levi’s name, lifting their cups at him. Bunch of idiots. He wasn’t there for them, though.

“Erwin, you’re--”

“Levi!” he shouted again, cutting him off. Erwin seemed happy to see him.

Levi couldn’t say the same.

He took in Erwin’s appearance. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were red, and Levi was pretty sure he was wearing his sweatpants inside out.

He was fucking sloshed.

“You’re too noisy,” he said after marching up to Erwin to make sure that Erwin could actually hear what he was saying, “can you at least--”

Before he could finish Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm and yanked him down so that he was sprawled on his back in Erwin’s lap.

Levi blinked up at him, bewildered.

“Leviii,” Erwin sing-songed, slopping beer out of the plastic cup in his hand. He smelled like a distillery.

Levi wrinkled his nose.

“You haven’t called me,” he said.

“Don’t need to. You’re always at my house.” Levi struggled to get up, but Erwin kept him pinned down with his arm across Levi’s chest.

It was pissing Levi off.

“You could still call,” Erwin pouted. “Oh, I like your slippers,” he said almost immediately after, smile brightening his face again.

“Hope you like them up your ass. That’s where I’m going to shove them if you don’t let go.”

Erwin laughed. Loudly.

“Not joking,” Levi said, struggling to get up again. “Erwin, let me--”

Erwin cut him off with a kiss, his lips soft and warm, but nauseating from the taste and smell of alcohol. It was this, and the chorus of ‘Ooohs!’ from his friends in the background, that brought Levi back from his shock.

He grabbed Erwin’s shoulders and pushed him away, glared at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Erwin continued to grin at him for a few moments before his alcohol addled brain caught up and the smile faded from his face.

“Levi, I--”

“Shut down the party or I call the fucking cops,” Levi spat, jabbing his finger into Erwin’s chest. He scrambled up, Erwin’s grip gone loose now, and started walking away.

“Wait, Le--”

Levi slammed the front door behind him and stomped home, face hot.

+++++

“Papa, whatcha thinking about?”

Levi jolted, hand moving away from where he had been absently touching his lips.

“Nothing.”

Isabel tilted her head. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Iz.”

She giggled and smiled, went back to coloring.

Levi returned his attention to the stove where he was cooking Isabel breakfast.

He definitely wasn’t thinking about anything. And even if he was, it definitely wasn’t Erwin, or his stupid face with his stupid eyebrows and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid lips.

Except he definitely was and he hadn’t stopped, the events of last night replaying in his head on a constant loop.

Had he been too hard on Erwin? He was just having fun. And it was a weekend, so Levi didn’t have to work today. He had plenty of time to catch up on his sleep - Isabel was always willing to take a nap with him after she watched her favorite cartoon.

No.

No. Levi shouldn’t make excuses for him. Erwin was an asshole. Levi always knew it. And the way he acted only a few hours ago proved it.

“--pa.”

And yet.

“Papa!”

Levi jumped.

“You’re gonna burn the bacon,” Isabel scolded him.

Levi cursed and removed the frying pan from the burner.

He definitely wasn’t thinking.

+++++

The doorbell rang just as Levi finished scrubbing the frying pan clean. Knowing full well who it was bound to be, he took his time drying the pan and putting it away before before moseying to the vestibule and answering the door.

“What?” he asked as he yanked it open.

“Good morning,” Erwin answered sheepishly.

As Levi thought, it was Erwin. He expected this. What he didn’t expect was the large bouquet of flowers he presented to Levi.

Was he fucking serious?

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but Isabel beat him to it.

“Wow, how pretty!” she squealed as she bounded down the stairs.

“Erwin brought you flowers, Iz, isn’t that nice?” Levi took the flowers out of Erwin’s hands and placed them in his daughter’s. “Why don’t you go put them in a vase, hm?”

“Okay!”

Levi waited until she scampered off to the kitchen before turning back to Erwin.

“Flowers? Really?”

“They seemed appropriate.”

Levi did all he could not to twirl his eyes.

“Levi, I’m sorry. Truly. I wasn’t thinking. Or, well, I was. Of you. I find that I like you very much.”

He stopped, cleared his throat like he expected Levi to say something. When Levi didn’t, he continued, cheeks gone pink.

“Not that that is any excuse for what I did. I understand how uncomfortable and unexpected that must have been for you, especially given the situation, especially if you are not of the...disposition to accept my advances, as inappropriate as they were. I’m very, deeply sorry,” he finished, eyes darting up and down between Levi’s face and the floor.

It was long-winded, and he used lots of fancy words, but Levi could tell Erwin was being sincere. He actually recognized that he fucked up and wanted to fix it.

Levi sighed. There was no staying mad at him it seemed.

“Alright,” he said.

It took Erwin a few moments to realize that was Levi's way of saying he accepted Erwin’s apology. Once he did his shoulders drooped in relief, but he still seemed upset by something.

Levi thought about what Erwin had said and did twirl his eyes that time. Big, dumb, blonde idiot.

He listened to make sure Isabel was still in the kitchen, then he closed the gap between him and Erwin, and pulled Erwin down by the front of his shirt to give him a quick kiss.

When Levi let him go Erwin looked surprised. “I thought--”

“It wasn't the kiss that pissed me off, it was how you initiated it. Consider this a redo.” Levi took a step back. “Now, are you coming in or what?”

A wide smile split Erwin's face.

“Yes, I think I am.”


End file.
